A New Beginning
by Faikara
Summary: The school year is almost over, just one week to go. Chris just wants to know one thing, will she survive that long, or will her closest friend who is also a vampire, drink her blood before it's even over?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Chris, a new beginning**

Alexa laughed. "Anyways. I know, but I have to know you trust me, and I have to know I can trust you. If you really and to know what's going on, I want you to do this for me. Now, listen carefully." I listen intently. I nod my head yes and leave. I grab my Bright Blue phone out of my pocket and call my mom.

"Hey mom. Eric wants to take me to dinner tonight, so can you eat without me?" I hear her sickly-sweet voice muddle out a "Yes, dear. Be home by midnight." I lied, I wasn't going to Eric's, but I was about to get something worse. A vampire's trust. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. ALEXA! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW! _I could almost hear her laughing_. _I was about to walk into the belly of the beast. I was going to have to do something that would show my trust in Alexa, and that she could see I would follow her directions.

Was I scared? Can I get a "HECK YA!" but I had to do this. If I was going to find out what happened to Fang, I needed to do this. Now, let me catch those of you up who chose to cheat. This may take a minute or two…

…One day I saw my friend, Brenda, out in the hallway who was supposed to be out cleaning the graveyard with my best friend, Fang. From there, let's just say the word "Vampire" has been a usual word in my day so far. I ran into a girl who I've been looking for named Alexa Towers (I didn't have to look long. We met on the bus I ride every day. Go figures, right?) and she knows everything about Vampires and she's allowed to tell ( she got permission from the V.L.S. Vampire law society. Just kidding. She is one. She just didn't join Zack's gang of them. I think. More later, Alexa keeps sending thought shots (also known as "SHUT UP CHRIS!")

This isn't exactly a new chapter, so I'm just going to come straight forward and say this is Alexa. I sent a thought shot to Chris "I heard that last part!" She looked up from the ground at me. Even though she was two hundred feet below me, I could see in her eyes she was annoyed. I simply laughed. Now I know the big guy up there wanted us to start over. So, I would tell you the story, but she's told her part. I know what happened to her friend, and I could tell you. I know you want me to. It's like you're a dog and I'm dangling a piece of meat over your head. Here's the cruel part: I'm not going to tell you! SORRY! So, you've met my friend Chris. You'll find out what she has to do now. Well, if you read the first one before Faikara watching over us sadly deleted it, let me catch you up. Zach and his gang are Vampires, and so am I. Big whoop. But now, something happened to her best friend, and I know what happened.

"Alexa! Let me tell them about Brenda's boyfriend!" I growled.

"I just got the P.O.V.!"

"Don't care!" Well, off to Chris you go. LATER PEEPS!

BACK TO CHRIS'S P.O.V. (I'M GETTING ANNOYED)

Okay. One day I was walking in the hallway and I just got in Social Studies and sat with my now thirty minute boyfriend, Eric. All of a sudden, Brenda's boyfriend ran in screaming "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I'm going to skip what I said in the story and just say his parts. He was outside when he passed Zack and his gang. He walked faster, and when he got inside into his classroom, they were already there. Afterwards, they took him outside and said, "We're hungry and you're our snack." (I don't remember every little detail) just when he was about to bite, they heard footsteps. Brenda's boyfriend ran and heard a male scream then get cut off.

I'm ready to start a new chapter. You Alexa? "Heck ya!" You heard her. I got to go see Zack, woohoo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Fang**

I sat in the corner hating what Zack had done to me. I now couldn't go to school for a while. I wouldn't see Chris, the only one who was ever nice to me. I guess now that was a lie. Zack was kind of forced to be nice to me. My life had just been changed forever. I was going to become a murderer. Killing people for food. My bad. I would kill people to eat them, drink their blood. That wasn't what I wanted to do. Zack walked over to me. "Thinking about Chris? She doesn't like you. She just took pity on you."

"At least I have someone who cares." I glanced up at Zack, and saw he just had a fresh kill. How? I saw the pure blood dripping from his mouth to his chin.

"I have people who care!"

"Who? Who freaking cares about a murderer?"

He bent down and got closer to me. "You know who cares? Other murderers. And they're all around you and me. And they will be, 24/7." He actually called himself a murderer. Now I realized that one day I would probably be me one day. That would be me, and I didn't want it to be.

"Freaking murderers don't care about anyone! That is why they are called murderers! They kill people for a living!" Zack looked me dead in the eyes. He signaled two other members over to me and left.

Suddenly, he turned. I think he was talking to the other two. "You know what to do," Zack smirked, "And Fang, you stay in that corner until you wake up." The two above me smiled.

"This is gonna be fun!"

"You're telling me!"

"We haven't done this in forever!"

"NOW! DO IT NOW !You idiot baboons!" Zack boomed.

"Lights out!"

"Night night!"

One put two of their fore fingers in my forehead, and one from their others on my chin. The other held me up. I was becoming weak, drained of energy. I tried to get out one more sentence, and I did. "You can try everything, but if you even touch Chris, You're dead!"  
Zack only smiled. "What makes you think we haven't yet?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I yelled, then I was too weak, and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-more than one person, but we start with Zack**

I smiled. That idiot Fang had finally shut up. We hadn't done anything yet, but we had someone spying on Chris and Alexa, and they were coming this way. We were ready, in our castle-like fortress, covered with stone and now guarded by a vampire at every entrance, and lookouts as far as the eye could see. If they were flying, lookouts would know. If they took the paths, the guards would be ready. "He's finally asleep and weak Zack. When he wakes up, he will be fully replenished, though."

"I don't care, he's down for now." Eli shook his head yes and walked away. "Red, come here!" Red was my most trustworthy goon as we call him. He usually gets the job done, just takes him a second to realize he needs to stop talking and do it. Red ran up to me, ready for a large mission. All I was giving him was a small task though. "Keep watch over Fang. I want to know when he wakes up. " Red walked back to his post and for three seconds, all seemed calm.

"She's coming!" someone sent a mind message to me. I didn't care, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"EVERYONE! INTO YOUR POSITIONS! I WANT EVERYONE READY WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO COME IN! HIDE!" I waited by the entrance she was going to come in through. She simply walked in. She saw me, and she froze.

CHRIS' P.O.V.

I'm sure my face was priceless. I was frozen in my tracks, and Zack was staring me in the eye. "Move in." I was wondering who he was talking to, but then I turned around and saw I was surrounded. A sitting duck, about to get shot. I look up, and there's no sign of Alexa. I'm on my own. "Who told?"

"A little bird," I replied.

"Don't be cocky. It won't help your friend." He stepped out of the way to reveal Fang sitting in the corner.

"FANG! What did you do to him?" I screamed at Zack.

Zack laughed. All of a sudden, Alexa came and picked me up. She just flew down and grabbed me. "After them! I don't care about Alexa! Just get Chris!"

I kept screaming "FANG! WE CANT JUST LEAVE HIM THERE! WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" I was screaming and kicking. Finally, I heard one thing escape from his lips. A breath. I sighed, and then I looked around and noticed the swarn of vampires engulfing me and Alexa.


End file.
